


Apagón

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Guilt, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Workplace Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Los camerinos estaban desiertos, después que los otros habían acabado de cambiarse y se habían dirigido hacia la salida de los estudios.Ni una palabra.Sólo el ruido de sus alientos, el crujido de ropas que desaparecían en la penumbra de la sala, a oscuras, con el color rojizo del ocaso como única iluminación.





	Apagón

**Apagón **

Ninguno de los dos decía una palabra.

Los camerinos estaban desiertos, después que los otros habían acabado de cambiarse y se habían dirigido hacia la salida de los estudios.

Ni una palabra.

Sólo el ruido de sus alientos, el crujido de ropas que desaparecían en la penumbra de la sala, a oscuras, con el color rojizo del ocaso como única iluminación.

Yuya sólo esperaba que el sol desapareciera pronto.

No quería ver a Hikaru, no quería ver a sí mismo.

Sólo quería sentirlo, y sentir su piel contra la suya, sentirlo encima mientras lo había empujado contra una pared, con más violencia de que fuera realmente necesario.

Pero estaba de esa manera, con él.

Se miraban un poco, como si fueran cazador y presa, y en cuanto tenían ocasión saltaban el uno sobre el otro, no teniendo éxito de evitarlo.

Había sido lo mismo esa noche, y ninguno de los dos se había preguntado nada, no habían buscado explicaciones, porque nunca lo hacían.

Yuya no sabía que fuera que lo empujaba hacia Hikaru.

Sólo sabía que tenía gana de sentirlo cerca, se sentir sus manos y su boca, y que no tenía éxito de pararse, que ni siquiera podía pensar en el riesgo de ser descubiertos, cuando esa gana lo tomaba en los momentos menos apropiados.

No le importaba de nada, en tanto que lo tenía.

Sintió las manos de Hikaru en sus caderas, mientras empezaba a liberarlo de los pantalones y los calzoncillos, y se encontró haciendo lo mismo con los suyos.

“No tenemos tiempo, Hikka.” le dijo, sin aliento, cuando sintió el menor llevar los dedos a su abertura, empezando a rozarla.

Yaotome se paró un momento, girándose hacia la ventana, mientras el sol seguía bajándose y el ocaso se hacía noche.

Bofó, levantando una ceja, y volvió a tocarlo, esta vez llevando la mano a su erección, moviéndola de manera pronto rápida.

Yuya reclinó la cabeza, contra la pared, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose sólo en ese toque.

Lo hacía enloquecer.

Las manos de Hikaru estaban hirvientes contra su piel. Los dedos nudosos envolvían su polla en una morsa sin escape, mientras se movían seguros, conscientes ya de lo que tenían que hacer, conscientes de cuales fueran los sitios correctos de tocar para hacerlo gritar.

Y quería gritar, de verdad, pero no podía.

No estaba aún tan perdido en ese juego de no realizar lo que arriesgaban.

Estaba aún tomado por ese toque, casi en trance, cuando sintió la mano de Hikaru pararse; abrió los ojos, echándole una mirada confusa, y el menor lo miró alusivo.

“No sería mal si no hiciera todo yo, ¿no, Yuuyan?” se burló un poco de él, bajándose un poco más los pantalones que Yuya parecía haber olvidado, y moviéndose de manera que fuera más fácil para el mayor tocarlo.

Takaki sonrió, aceptando el llamamiento.

Llevó una mano a la erección del menor, moviéndola de manera más sinuosa que Hikaru, disfrutando los gemidos bajos de escapaban de esos labios, los que Hikaru siempre trataba de retener, sin tener éxito.

Era como si no quisiera dejarle ver que le gustaba, y cada vez Yuya se divertía desmintiéndolo.

Entre ellos siempre se establecía esta especie de carrera que ninguno de los dos tenía intención de perder, y que casi siempre estaba olvidada cuando el placer los abrumaba, cuando se perdían en las respectivas manos, cuando no importaba más quien hiciera gozar más el otro, sino tener éxito de llegar al orgasmo.

Yuya se agachó hacia Hikaru, llevando la boca cerca de su garganta, mordiéndolo, tratando de sofocar gemidos demasiado altos, tratando de concentrarse para no correrse muy pronto, antes que lo hiciera él.

“No dejar marcas que no sabrías explicar, Yuu.” murmuró Yaotome, y Takaki reconoció en su voz la señal que había llegado a su límite, que no iba a resistir mucho tiempo.

Dejó el agarre de los dientes en su piel y le sonrió, casi victorioso, moviendo la mano más rápido, rozando la punta, encontrándola húmeda, luego yendo hasta la base y otra vez, en un círculo infinito, mientras sentía la mano del menor hacer lo mismo con él.

Hikaru cedió primero.

Apoyó una mano contra la pared, a lado de la cabeza de Yuya, echando un grito sofocado cerca de su oreja y corriéndose en su mano, quedándose sólo unos segundos antes de volver a tocar a Yuya, decidido a hacerlo llegar al orgasmo lo antes posible.

Cuando Yuya se corrió también, no se preocupó más de retener algún sonido.

Gimió, en alta voz, al correrse en la mano de Hikaru, dejándose recaer contra la pared, cerrando los ojos y abandonándose a esa oleada de placer intenso.

Se quedaron inmóviles.

Cuando Yuya abrió los ojos de vuelta, miró alrededor casi confundido.

El ocaso había desaparecido, dejando espacio a la oscuridad, mientras la sombra en la sala se había hecho más oscura, y él podía apenas descifrar los rasgos de Hikaru.

Agarró unos pañuelos de su cartera para limpiarse la mano y dio uno a Hikaru, quien rechazó, al preferir en cambio llevar los dedos a la boca y lamer el esperma con aire demasiado lasciva para el gusto del mayor.

Yuya puso los ojos en blanco, extendiéndose hacia el interruptor y encendiendo la luz.

Y en ese momento, era como si los últimos minutos nunca hubieran pasado.

Los dos de ellos volvieron a ser dos amigos, que no se habían saltado sobre, que no sentían atracción el uno por el otro, que no se dejaban llevar por sus instintos más bajos, como si nada importara.

Yuya se arregló rápido, echando un vistazo a Hikaru.

“Yo... tengo que ir.” murmuró, casi a regañadientes.

El menor asintió, levantando las cejas con una sonrisa.

“Lo sé. Probablemente Chinen te está esperando, ¿no?” preguntó, provocativo.

Yuya salió de la sala, sin saludarlo y sin contestar.

No le gustaba, que siempre tuviera que mencionarlo.

Entonces, no lo culpaba.

Era él que equivocaba, y mostrarle el peso de sus acciones no cambiaba mucho la situación.

Siempre había Chinen que lo esperaba, mientras él se perdía en el toque de Hikaru.

Querría decir que lo sentía, pero al final no estaba así.

Lo necesitaba, eso era todo.

Necesitaba sentir las manos de Hikaru, necesitaba esos momentos cuando no tenía control de sí mismo.

Y luego necesitaba de cerrarse en el abrazo de Yuri, porque era él que amaba.

Se daba asco.

Sin embargo, no iba a cambiar a sí mismo sólo por eso.


End file.
